


The Crystal Prison

by Colored_eyes_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Coma, Kinda, Loneliness, Please wake up, Psychological Horror, Sad, minor horror, thing going on, this was so hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colored_eyes_101/pseuds/Colored_eyes_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Levi hadn't rescued Eren? What if Annie and Eren were trapped together in a beautiful yet lonely prison?</p><p> </p><p>Eren? Please wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crystal Prison

_Hm?_

_Brrr it's cold._

_Oh! Levi Heichou! Wait- what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?_  
  
 _Armin!? Why are you crying? Where is Mikasa? I can hear her, why can't I see her? Why is she screaming?_  
  
 _Jean stop it! Why the fuck are you hitting me with your blades you stupid horse face!?_  
  
 _No._  
  
 _Wait._  
  
 _Why can't I feel the blows Jean?_  
  
 _Who is that beside me?_  
  
 _I can feel their breathe._  
  
 _Why is it so fucking cold?_  
  
 _Oh._  
  
 _Of course._  
  
 _That's right._  
  
 _Silly me._  
  
 _We fused._  
  
.o.o.o.  
  
"Good morning Eren! How are you this fine day so far?"  
  
 _Oh. I'm awake now._  
  
Hanji-san is always so considerate. She is very kind for waking me up every day.  
  
 _"I'm okay today Hanji-san. And good morning."_  
  
"Just stop it."

Says Levi Heichou. He must have been with me while I was asleep. I wonder why he's so grumpy today.

"Oh Levi! Don't be like that. Eren likes it when I wake him up any how!"  
  
"Eren is gone shitty glasses. So cut it out. It's sick."  
  
 _"Oh but Heichou! I'm still here."_

I reply with a smile. If only I could move my lips.  
  
"Just because he's in there, doesn't mean he's gone. He is still living Levi."  
  
"He's dead to me."

 _I don't want to be dead to you Levi Heichou._  
  
"He's lonely Levi. He doesn't need that from you. He needs comfort."  
  
"He has that big nosed bitch in there with him. Who else could he possibly want."  
  
 _Oh._  
  
 _That's right._  
  
 _Annie is in here with me._  
  
 _I wonder when she's gonna wake up._  
  
 _I don't like her._  
  
 _But I'm really lonely right now._  
  
 _Maybe I could try to wake her up later._  
  
"Levi, he's alive. He isn't dead. Imagine what it's like for him."  
  
Levi scowls. He whips around and starts his decent into the darkness. Farther and farther away. Now he is gone. He left me again for today.  
  
I wish I could open my eyes.  
  
"Don't you mind him Eren. He just misses you!"

Hanji-san responds cheerfully. Her eyes look sad though. I wonder why.  
  
"Your friend might come by today! Armin right? I like him. He's a good kid. Very smart. Very bright."  
  
I'm excited.  
  
I haven't seen Armin in a while.  
  
I can't wait to see him.  
  
It's strange. How I'm able to see things, when I can't even open my eyes. Maybe I'm just imagining all of this? Maybe I'll wake up soon.  
  
"Hanji Zoe?"  
  
"Oh! Armin! Come on in! He's been waiting for you!"  
  
Armin walks towards us from the shadows. He has a book with him. He looks horrified. I smile at him anyways.  
  
"I think he missed you!"

Hanji-san says with a broad grin. Armin just stares at me.  
  
"I can't do it Hanji."

He replies before turning around and running away. Everyone seems to do that a lot now. I don't really understand why.

I wish they would stick around for a while. And at least talk with me like Hanji-san does.  
  
"It's okay Eren. It's hard for all of us."

She smiles weakly at me. She sits down in a chair beside me, holding a lamp between her legs, resting it on the ground. She stares at me for a bit. She observes. She contemplates. She then stands and leaves without another word.  
  
She must have been tired, I decide.  
  
.o.o.o.  
  
I wake up on my own today.  
  
Hanji-san didn't come to wake me up. So I had to wake up myself. Annie hasn't woken up. I begin to doubt she ever will. She looks at peace. I wonder if I look that way too.  
  
 _It's so cold._  
  
 _It's so lonely._  
  
 _I don't want to wake up anymore._  
  
I hear footsteps. They're walking towards me. They're a member of the military police. What are they doing here!? What do they want? Are they going to take me away?  
  
 _"Hanji-san!?"_

I scream. But of course no one can hear me.  
  
"Are these the two captured shifters?"  
  
" **Yes**."

I know that voice. It's Commander Erwin's.  
  
"These two sure had fun tearing apart Stohess."

Laughs the military police soldier.  
  
" **Yes**."  
  
"The king wants them you know. It will be hard for you to keep them in hiding for much longer. The capital will make sure they are recovered, and taken into custody."  
  
"And what good will that do Nile?"  
  
"It's the king's decision. Not mine."  
  
"Erwin,-"

I know that voice too. It's Levi Heichou's.  
  
I'm suddenly tired. I'm not sure how long I've actually been awake, but it feels like it's been a long while. I'm going to sleep again now.  
  
.o.o.o.  
  
 _Huh?_  
  
 _Oh good morning Mikasa._  
  
 _Sorry I've been asleep._  
  
 _Oh._  
  
 _Your leaving now._  
  
 _Good bye Mika._  
  
I watch as Mikasa leaves. She had that silly old red scarf draped around her lower face. Her eyes were similar in color to her red scarf, and she looked very tired. I'm kind of ashamed that I missed her.  
  
 _Oh?_  
  
 _It's Armin._  
  
 _He's following Mikasa now._  
  
 _They are both leaving me._  
  
 _I'm sure they'll come back._  
  
 _Maybe next time I'll be awake to greet them._  
  
 _Not that it matters._  
  
 _They're just like Levi._  
  
 _They think I'm gone._  
  
 _But, I'm not gone._  
  
 _I'm right here._  
  
 _I'm waiting._  
  
 _I'm trying._  
  
 _I'm going to wake up soon._  
  
 _Who am I kidding?_

_I'll never wake up._   
  
_It's so cold._   
  
_In this crystal prison._

**Author's Note:**

> Agh! I got this idea tonight, and just had to write it. I might add more to it, but I highly doubt it. It's cruel of me I know but I was honestly close to tears writing this. Actually, I might add more to this. I just might,.....  
> Do you guys think I should?


End file.
